


Netflix and Phil

by Wrockstargirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward questions, Blow Jobs, Changed rating to mature because of tge second chapter, Hand Jobs, I like Phanfiction, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Not netflix and dil, Phanfiction, Post-Coital Cuddling, Though that is a very cool coincidence, Voice Kink, awkward questions about awkward things, general Phan-ness, kind of a kink, netflix and phil, sort of, you don't get to judge me for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be watching Netflix and hanging out, but it turned into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is what happens when you marathon Dan and Phil videos and read lots of Phanfiction on a Sunday afternoon. The phrase "Netflix and Phil" just popped into my head as a version of "Netflix and chill" and I knew that I just had to write it. So here it is! This is kind of supposed to be taking place between Sept. 17th 2010 (when Dan moved to Manchester) and Aug. 10th 2011 (when they moved in together in Manchester before moving to London), but that doesn't matter a whole bunch; that was just so that Dan had to drive over to Phil's apartment but without it taking almost four hours to drive over. Anyway, if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments; it's greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, do you want to come over and watch some Netflix?” the text from Phil read. It also had been sent just ten minutes ago, at about 10:42 PM. Any normal person would have probably just said “maybe tomorrow” or “it’s kind of late to be doing that” but not Dan; He didn’t even go to bed until the wee hours of the morning anyway, so why not? “Sure thing. I’ll come over” Dan texted back, getting up off of his bed to find his jacket.  
Not a minute after Dan had sent his reply, Phil texted back “Why don’t you just stay over? You’ll probably just end up falling asleep on my coach again anyway :p”. Dan laughed as he read the message; Phil was referencing last time they tried to have an all night movie marathon and he’d passed out somewhere around three or four in the morning. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll be there in fifteen :)” Dan texted back, grabbing a bag and putting some pajamas and toiletries in it. As he left his apartment, locking the door behind himself, Phil texted back a smiley face.  
As Dan made the short drive over, he, not for the first time, mentally praised himself for what moving to Manchester, which had continually proved itself to be the best decision he had made the entire year. This type of sleepover wouldn’t even be possible a few months ago, Dan thought. Dan pulled into the parking area of Phil’s apartment complex and made his way up to Phil’s apartment. His heart pounded the way it had the first time he’d met Phil over a year ago, even though he’d seen his best friend several times since then. Dan just couldn’t seem to to calm himself whenever he was around Phil; he just got so flustered, for reasons incomprehensible to Dan himself, whenever he was around the dark haired boy.  
Dan knocked on the door and it was opened fairly quickly by said boy, Phil Lester, whose face lit up in a huge grin as he saw Dan. “You made it!” he said enthusiastically.  
“Yeah” Dan said, a blush forming on his cheeks as he grinned broadly as well. Phil’s smile was just infectious that way.  
“Come on in, we need to get started!” Phil stated, opening the door wider to let Dan in, who set his bag down on a chair before sitting himself down on the couch. “So, what do you want to watch?” Phil asked as he seated himself beside Dan , his arm placed casually along the back of the coach, and picked up the tv remote from the coffee table.  
“I heard there’s a pretty good anime called Strawberry Panic on there” Dan answered.  
“Where’d you hear that it was good?” Phil asked. Dan shrugged.  
“I don’t quite remember; I think it was someone on social media”. Phil looked quizzically at him. “Why are you making that face?”.  
“Dan, that whole anime is basically lesbian fanservice” Phil told him. “If I wanted to watch that, I’d do it on my own time you know”. Dan felt another flush creep up his face.  
“Hey, I didn’t know that it was like that, okay?” he defended, crossing his arms.  
“Suuure you didn’t” Phil said with a smirk. “I’m sure you had no ulterior motive of getting me to watch porn with you, none at all”. Dan slid down slightly in his seat, that fluttery feeling that he got in his stomach when he was around Phil strengthening for some reason. Probably from nerves.  
“I didn’t” Dan said meekly.  
“Of course not, but either way, I saw right through it rather quickly, so no porn for you” Phil said, turning his head back to the television screen and flipping through a few shows. “It’s a bit of a shame though; it would have been funny to watch you viewing that kind of material, squirming as you tried not to get hard”.  
“Hey, I don’t watch stuff like that! I would not get turned on” Dan protested. Phil turned to face him with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
“No? Then what do you watch in your private time, Dan?” Phil asked him, sliding his arm from the back of the coach to rest on the armrest behind Dan, essentially trapping him, and leaning in so close that Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his face. Dan felt his entire face go red as he felt a chill go down his spine. His stomach was all in a riot and Dan had no idea why. He felt uncomfortable, but not because Phil was a guy or his best mate, though he was both of those things; it was something different from that. He averted his eyes as he mumbled back “Why would you want to know?”.  
“Oh, there are many reasons why I want to know, Dan” Phil said, his voice low as he leaned in still more closely and glanced down at Dan’s lips, the sensation of which Dan could practically feel and left his lips tingling. As Phil leaned in somehow still closer,he placed his free hand on Dan’s cheek and closed his eyes; Dan felt a flare of emotion rise in him knew then what he was about to do, and he gave his kneejerk reaction.  
Placing his hands on Phil’s chest, Dan shoved him away and practically leaped off of the coach. Opening his eyes, Phil was startled to see his best friend walk briskly into the kitchen and he got up and followed after him. When Phil reached the kitchen, Dan had his back turned to him. “Dan, are you okay? It...it was just a joke Dan” Phil said, hesitation and concern flecking his voice. Dan, meanwhile, was taking deep breaths in an attempt to slow his heart down and to give himself something to concentrate on so that he wouldn’t break down in tears right there in Phil’s kitchen. So that’s what it’s been, all this time? Dan thought. All these feelings, the smiles, the blushes, this is what they’ve been? It seemed so utterly strange and yet it seemed so correct and straightforward a theory that Dan could hardly believe that he hadn’t arrived at the conclusion sooner. But when Phil said those words, Dan couldn’t help but let out a gasp.  
“Dan, are you alright?” Phil asked again, this time walking all the way over to his best friend and putting a hand on his shoulder. Dan turned his head to look over at Phil, whose face was so full of concern that it seemed to spill out of him: through his eyes; his drawn together eyebrows; his small frown.  
“You know, ever since I met you, Phil, my life has been better” Dan said in a low voice. “And I’ve been getting better too, as a person, I can feel it. You’re such a bright light in my life; I feel so much happier when I see you”. Dan bit his lip and looked away. “In fact, I feel more than happy when I see you; my stomach goes in knots and my cheeks start to hurt like they know that I’m going to be smiling a lot around you and I get light headed just from thinking about being around you. I used to figure it was all just because you’re the first best friend I’ve ever had and that all this was normal for friends but Phil”. Dan looked back at the blue eyed boy and took as deep of a breath as he could with his heart racing so fast. “I don’t think it is. When you were going in to kiss me, I… I didn’t want you to stop”.  
“But then why…” Phil interrupted, but Dan answered his question before he’d even asked it.  
“Because I didn’t know what all of this actually means to you, Phil. Although” Dan said with a weak laugh “You’ve made yourself clear; it was just a joke, nothing more. And that’s fine, it’s just” Dan looked away again as he spoke his last words in a quiet voice. “I don’t want to kiss you, to touch you, to do that stuff with you, unless it means something”. There was almost complete silence in the kitchen for a moment after Dan had finished, save for the slow drip-drip of the faucet. Suddenly, Phil threw his arms around Dan, causing Dan to reflexive wrap his arms around his friend.  
“Oh my god, Dan, I’m so sorry!” Phil said, holding on tightly to the younger man. “I didn’t...I mean...I just”. Dan spoke up.  
“It’s okay; you don’t like me that way. I know; it’s fine” he said, even though it pained him to say such words, even if he believed them to be true.  
“But Dan” Phil pulled back from the embrace and Dan was surprised to see tears in his eyes. “That’s not true; I do like you that way, a lot, actually”. Dan felt his heart soar, but his mind was still confused and suspicious.  
“What do you mean?” Dan asked Phil, holding onto the others arms. Phil swallowed and took a deep breath.  
“I...I wasn’t joking around when I went in to kiss you. I mean, I was kind of teasing with the whole anime and porn thing before that, but I guess in my brain it seemed to be a good segway”. Phil laughed softly. “See, I invited you over because I wanted to confess to you that I liked you today, and I guess I just got...kind of caught up in the moment without thinking to explain myself”.  
“But why did you say it was a joke, then?” Dan asked, the hurt clearly showing in his voice.  
“Aw, Bear” Phil said, clasping Dan’s hands and raising them up to his mouth to kiss them, which made Dan blush furiously, “I thought you had pushed me away because you didn’t like me and what I was doing, and I didn’t want to lose our friendship because I’d done something stupid. I thought it’d fix everything. Evidently, I was wrong”.  
“Well, you weren’t entirely wrong” Dan said. “I pushed you away because I thought you were doing it under false pretenses”.  
“But know you know that I like you” Phil said, taking a step closer to Dan, their hands dropping by their sides, though they still remained entangled together.  
“Yeah, and you know that I like you” Dan whispered back, stepping closer as well so that, despite his low voice, Phil could hear him loud and clear.  
“Given that” Phil said with a smile. “Would it be alright with you if I kissed you?”. Dan suddenly lost his voice and nodded instead. Phil leaned forward and closed the rest of the space between them, which wasn’t very much. Phil’s light pink lips met Dan’s soft rose ones as they closed their eyes. The kiss melted Dan’s insides and he felt as though all of the butterflies that had been trapped inside of his stomach all this time had been released all at once, filling his whole body with ecstatic energy. As they pulled away from their chaste kiss, Phil smiled up at Dan.  
“So, what was the answer, then?” he asked Dan.  
“Answer to what?” Dan replied, confused. Phil’s smile grew broader.  
“To my question- what do you watch when you want to get your sexy fun times on?” Phil questioned as Dan groaned and placed his forehead against Phil’s shoulder.  
“I don’t want to answer” Dan said.  
“Come on; it’ll be fun. I’ll tell you mine if you do” Phil said with a laugh. Dan sighed and shook his head a bit against Phil.  
“I...don’t like to watch anything” Dan said finally.  
“No? What do you think about, then?” Phil asked, his voice dropping into a lower tone. Dan half shrugged.  
“Stuff” he answered evasively.  
“Stuff? Do I ever come up in that stuff?” Phil asked. Dan stiffened against Phil, and that was all the answer Phil needed.  
“Well, a deal’s a deal; I’ll tell you what I watch now” Phil said, pushing on Dan’s shoulder lightly so that he’d lift his head and Phil could look into his eyes. “I watch your videos”. Dan’s mouth fell open.  
“What?” Dan said.  
“Well, more like listen” Phil admitted. “I loved to hear your voice and imagine it speaking all of the dirty things I wanted to hear you say to me”. Dan smirked a little and let go of Phil’s hands so that he could wrap his hands around Phil’s neck.  
“Is that so?” he asked, putting his mouth next to Phil’s ear. “Well, you’ve got me here, in the flesh, now, and I can actually say all of the things you want me to”. Dan felt Phil shiver and wrap his arms around his waist, as if the bring them closer together.  
“Would you be okay with that?” Phil asked. Dan answered.  
“Of course. Anything to make the boy I like happy” Phil shivered again and Dan felt him begin to grow hard against him.  
“So much for just watching Netflix and chilling, right?” Phil said with a breathy laugh, which got cut off by a moan as Dan rolled his hips against Phil’s.  
“I think we’ll be doing something much better” Dan murmured into his ear with a moan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy times happen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I've been working on this for a while, little by little, and now it's finally up. Thank you for reading and, if you have any comments or suggestions, please leave them down below!

Dan’s fingers wound themselves into Phil’s dark hair and gripped the locks tightly as they kissed once more, this time deeper and more passionately than before. He could feel Phil’s hands gripping his waist with equal force as they pulled their bodies even more closely together. Phil pressed forward and pinned Dan up against the countertop. Dan broke away from the kiss, though his lips still were brushing up against Phil’s.   
“Should we maybe move to the bedroom?” Dan asked, his voice so low that it surprised himself. Phil seemed a bit surprised as well, but he smiled at the younger man.   
“If we can make it that far” he replied. Dan grinned back at Phil.  
“We’ll see, I guess”. They walked out of the kitchen, Phil half backward walking, which was most definitely their first mistake. Phil slowed down a bit as they reentered the living room to give Dan a kiss, but Dan attempted to keep on walking and one thing led to another and suddenly they were lying in a heap on the floor, with Phil pinned directly beneath Dan.   
“Fucking typical” Dan muttered. He shifted a bit to try and pull himself up off of Phil, when suddenly Phil let out a low moan. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked. Phil shook his head.   
“Nothing’s wrong, Bear. That just felt amazing, though” Phil answered. his voice thick.   
“What did?” Dan asked, bewildered. Phil shook his head again.   
“This, you idiot” he said, rolling his hips upward into Dan’s, causing Dan to duck his head into Phil’s shoulder in order to stifle a moan.   
“Shit, you’re right” Dan said, speaking into Phil’s shirt. Phil laughed a bit.  
“Can’t we just stay here to have our fun?” he asked. Dan lifted his head and mock glared at Phil.   
“Excuse me, but I will not have our first time by on the floor of your living room” Dan objected. Phil smirked.   
“Oh, do you need to be treated like a proper lady?” he asked.   
“Hey, if anyone in this relationship is the lady, it’s you” Dan said.   
“Oh, so now this is a relationship?” Phil asked playfully, but Dan blushed all the same.   
“Well, I, uh” he stuttered, trying to think of a comeback. Phil rolled his eyes.  
“Get up so we can this started already. I’m getting impatient” Phil said, something sparking in his eyes. Dan quickly got off of Phil and held out a hand to him as he stood up. Phil grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled up, only to turn and lightly shove Dan down onto the coach.   
“Wha-what are you doing?” Dan stuttered as Phil knelt down on the floor in front of him. Phil looked up at his best friend; the spark in his eye was now a veritable burn of lust and passion.   
“Something I’ve been wanting to do” Phil answered vaguely. He reached up and undid Dan’s belt. Dan, suddenly realizing where this was going, grabbed Phil’s hands as they popped open his trouser button with one of his own. “Phil” he said, making the boy look up at him. “I...I don’t want it to be like this. I want you to feel good too”. Phil smiled as he saw the blush, which had only just been starting to recede off of Dan’s face, come back with a vengeance.   
“You want to make me feel good?” he said, pulling himself up so that he could whisper into Dan’s ear. “Tell me what a good job I’m doing; I want to hear you moaning out my name”. Chills ran down Dan’s spine and he shivered. Phil pulled back slightly and looked Dan in the eyes. “It makes me happy to make you happy. Very, very happy” he said in a low voice. Dan leaned forward and caught Phil’s lips with his own.They kissed heatedly, battling back and forth for dominance for a moment before Phil pulled away, leaving both of them panting for breath. Phil gave Dan a grin and tugged at the waistband of his pants, signaling to him to move his hips upward, which Dan did. After pulling his pants and underwear down, Phil was faced with Dan’s erection, which was already half-hard with excitement. Phil looked up at Dan, who was glancing away in embarrassment. “Dan, look at me” he said. Dan looked back and stared into Phil’s blue green eyes. “Do you want this?” he asked. Dan nodded his assent. Phil leaned forward so that his mouth was close enough to kiss Dan’s cock. “Use your words, Dan” Phil whispered, his breath hitting Dan’s cock, causing him to moan.   
“Oh, God, yes, Phil, I want this. I’ve wanted this for so long” he gasped out. Phil moved a fraction closer and licked Dan’s slit slowly, dragging the motion out. Dan threw his head back onto the couch and moaned again, loudly.   
“Oh God, Phil, yes” he hissed. Phil hummed happily and lowered his mouth over Dan’s erection, taking him in inch by inch. Dan groaned out “oh my God, Phil”. Phil wrapped one hand around the bottom half of Dan’s penis and gripped Dan’s hip with the other. He sucked in and Dan let out a gasp, as if Phil were pulling the air out of his lungs through his member. “Phil, that’s amazing” Dan said in a breathy voice. Phil chuckled a bit around Dan’s cock at the irony of being called Amazing, causing Dan a moan more at the sensation. Phil suddenly started moving his lips and tongue up and down Dan’s penis, gaining speed with each motion back and forth. Dan’s mind left him as he lost himself to the ecstasy but his lips kept going, moaning and complementing Phil and who knows what else. Dan sure didn’t. All he knew in that moment was Phil, and how fantastic he was making Dan feel.   
Soon, Dan felt the rising heat that had been building his his gut rapidly and feverishly strengthen, pulling him closer and closer to the edge with each passing second that Phil had his hot lips on Dan. “Phil, Phil, I’m..I’m going to” Dan gasped out, his voice rich with lust. Phil looked up in recognition and went down harder on Dan, now twisting his hand around Dan’s cock and humming as well. The new sensations caused Dan’s hips to buck up on their own, catching Phil off guard and causing his mouth to pop off of Dan’s erection. Phil griped Dan’s hip and looked him in the eyes, his pupils wide and dark. “I need you to hold as still as possible so that I can make you feel good, alright?” he said, his voice an octave lower than normal. Dan nodded. “Do you understand?” Phil repeated. “Yes, yes, Phil, I do” Dan responded, licking his lips. Phil kissed him hotly for a moment before going back down on Dan with renewed fervor and speed. Dan tried to control his hip movements but let his lips run free again in a flurry of moans and pleas with Phil to make him cum.   
Dan was breathing heavily as he felt himself getting rapidly closer and closer to the point of no return. “Phil, oh Phil, shit, Phil I’m close, God I’m so close, Phil you’re gonna make me cum, Phil, Phil, PHIL!” Dan yelled out as the hot waves of pleasure that had been building inside of him were released and drowned him in fiery bliss. His back arched and his cum shot into Phil’s mouth, who managed to take some of it but relented after several streams of it came out. He slid his mouth off with a squelching pop and gazed lovingly at his lover, who seemed to be dazed and blissed out. Phil leaned over him and nuzzled his neck, leaving kisses there. After a moment, Dan came back down to earth and turned his head so that his lips were next to Phil’s ear.   
“I’m not sure I can even make you feel half as good as you just made me feel” he mumbled into Phil’s ear. Phil halted his kisses and whispered back.   
“Oh, you already have”. Phil pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal his cock, which was painfully hard and oozing precum. “You moan very prettily” Phil murmured, lifting his head to look Dan in the face. “And the way you say my name makes me want to do even more things to you that will make you say it again”. Dan bit his lip and looked down at Phil’s erection. He reached out his hand and gently took it into his hold, causing Phil to hiss. He looked back up at Phil.   
“Is this alright?” he asked. Phil took a deep breath and nodded. Dan began to slowly stroke Phil, the way he did on himself, hoping that it would feel good for Phil as well. Phil dipped his head back into Dan’s neck and moaned. “Does this feel good?” Dan asked, anxious. Phil nodded, his forehead dragging across Dan’s shirt.   
“Oh God, yes, Dan, of course it does” Phil panted out in a strained voice. “Keep talking to me; I want to hear you”.   
“Um, ok” Dan said, starting to twist his hand around Phil like he had done for Dan. “How does that feel?”. Phil groaned.   
“So good”. Dan rubbed his thumb over Phil’s slit.   
“And how’s that?” he asked.   
“Jesus Christ, Dan, everything you do is fantastic. You’re so fantastic” Phil moaned.   
“Not as fantastic as you” Dan murmured, speeding up his hand. “I just want to make you feel as good as you made me feel, if that’s even possible. I want to try and give you back what you’ve already given me”. Phil lifted his head and placed a hand on Dan’s cheek.   
“Dan, you’ve already given me so much. I can’t even imagine life without you at this point. I’m so grateful to have you” Phil said, looking deep into Dan’s eyes.   
“I’m the one who’s lucky to have you in my life at all. I’ve never had a friend like you, Phil, a best friend” Dan responded.   
“And now something more” Phil added with a smirk.   
“Yeah, we’re definitely something more at this point” Dan agreed with a laugh. They kissed and Dan continued to speed up. Phil broke their kiss after a moment.   
“Oh God, Dan, I’m so close, Dan” Phil panted out. Dan pumped Phil harder and kissed Phil’s neck. “Dan, Dan, oh God Dan, Dan I’m going to..DAN!” Phil yelled as he came all over Dan and himself. Dan lifted his head away from Phil’s neck and saw that his eyes were closed and his face was slack with pleasure. Dan pulled their chests together and nuzzled against his neck.   
“I like you a lot, Dan” Phil whispered against Dan’s neck, his hot breath sending chills down Dan’s back.   
“I like you a lot, too” Dan mumbled back.”Now pull our pants up; we look indecent”. Phil laughed and pulled away to look at Dan, a smile crossing his face.   
“No, I think we should just stay like this and watch Netflix; that is what we were going to do before we got sidetracked” Phil said, twisting his body so that he laid back on the couch, Dan lying on top of him.   
“But..but” Dan sputtered. Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head and wrapped an arm around him, settling him more centrally across Phil’s chest.   
“No one’s going to come in, Bear. Let’s pick something to watch” Phil said winningly with a smile. Dan’s worries melted away and he smiled back.   
“Alright” he agreed, resting his head on Phil’s chest and looking at the tv. Phil scooped up the remote. “How about FairyTale?”.   
“Really? I was thinking more along the lines of The Devil is a Part Timer” Phil said, flipping through the shows.   
“Maybe we should watch something we’ve never seen before” Dan said.   
“I’m pretty sure we’ve seen everything already” Phil commented.   
“Well, alright, let’s just watch Fullmetal Alchemist or something” Dan told him. Phil played the show and they settled back into the couch.   
“You know, every time I watch this, I always hope that Edward and Alphonse will be able to resurrect their mother, even though I know it won’t work” Phil said with a yawn.   
“Maybe they will this time, just for us” Dan replied sleepily, his eyes already closing. They never got to find out if it did; they fell asleep soon after the episode had started, cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed, in whatever sense that means to you ;). This is the first time I've written a non-crack smut scene (the evidence of my first smut ever is still on this account, and no I will not be deleting it because it may be kind of silly but I'm still proud of it) but I hope it went well. Anyway, thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you want to have a second chapter where we see the "sexy fun times", as Phil puts it, leave a comment saying so. I might just upload one anyway; I like the idea of having Phil get turned on by Dan's voice (because I'm weird 0_O).


End file.
